Kayne Marek
Name: Kayne Marek Birthdate: 10/22/2183 Status: Alive Age: 23 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Caucasian Height: 6’2 Weight: 184 lbs Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Grey Aliases/Nicknames: K, Cain, Gabriel, Ravus Occupation: Leader of The Battalion, Mercenary Previous Occupation: Special Ops Infected: No Appearance At the height of 6’2, Kayne holds a menacing aura to him due to his stern facial expression that seems to never have creased a smile or to have never been lit up with joy. He holds a very well toned figure due to his time serving in that specialized unit. It is possible that is where he grew his serious demeanor that plagues him today. He stands tall and proud in the presence of others. The attire most see him in is a hooded leather white trench coat divided into two segments from the middle. There are intricate designs sprawling down the bottom segments along with three rivets parallel to one another on the chest portion. On his left arm is a steel plating, similar to that of a medieval knight, for physical protection and physical strength. Underneath are what appear to be onyx dress pants, a silver wrapping going upwards to his waist on both legs, used for holsters to his handguns. To conceal his feet are pointed silver plated boots. His hair is long and wavy, which comes down in a little past his collar bone in two segments. Aside from the many scars that adorn his figure there are no marks to be seen. ' ' Personality While most would believe Kayne to have always been so uptight and strict, he was not this way in his younger years. Back then, he was carefree, brave, fearless, and a fun loving individual. But nowadays, two of those traits have faded from the light, tasking himself with the utmost seriousness and strict being his people see him as today. The possibility of these traits resurfacing faded a long time ago. He is devoted to those whom he protects and to those that follow him. He is not one to be easily negotiated with yet, if an accord can be reached, is a man to his word and will be generous to an extent. Kayne does not mind being feared by those who do not know his ways, as he only seeks to fulfill the goal The Battalion has strived to fulfill: Eradicating those creatures and everything that stands in their way. ' ' Backstory Kayne was born in the years where the world was reaching it’s slaughter. Where the death talks and the tyranny of the United States had been brought to life. There was never peace nor serenity, if any even existed at this point, within the city of London. Born to Jeremiah Marek and Gale Brushe, Kayne was raised within a steady home near the outskirts of the thriving city. Aside from the people who had come to collect high taxes that the city desired to keep itself alive as a station for the United States. There wasn’t much to detail in his early life aside from witnessing the brutal acts upon neighbors, but once he had grown into his teenage years, he would find himself seeking more than living in the same drull cycle he was encased within. At the age of 17, he had ran off from home, slinking out of the condemned city and seeking more opportunity than what he could have ever gained from his home. It was then he was founded by a small hit squad, in Paris, that sought to ‘purge’ the impurities that resided upon the planet. ' ' Kayne’s skill went unnoticed for quite some time. A natural at the art of death, he put down the targets assigned to him with little to no mercy, easily slipping into a crowded environment to eliminate the person then slip out without a trace. The majority of these men and women eliminated were those who were insiders for the tyrannical United States, and damn, did he feel good slaughtering the bastards. The weapons he would use was a silenced CZ 75 SP-01 and a serrated edge dagger. His skill was especially known with his blade as he had faced a few of his accomplices in hand-to-hand combat, with none of them being able to disarm him, and each time him leaving them with more freshly cut scars than they could count. This led Kayne’s ascent to the second in command of this merry band giving him the majority of authority over contracts, those who took said contracts, and supplying the men assigned with the information required to take out the unlucky bastard. ' ' The career soon came to a stop at the age of 20 where he was approached by the SAS. They had been watching this cell for quite some time and, while not entirely pleased with some of his methods, were enthralled by his espionage and quick thinking. They would bring him into their ranks to a small special ops unit determined to keep the people of France safe from the warring nation determined to decimate the world. They were deployed on several missions that led to his traveling to the the Middle East to take down a few oiling refinery’s and even the battle torn Japan when the scavenged military inhabitants were on the verge of sending bombing runs to suppress the forces that remained. ' ' There wasn’t many options for living aside from the scavenging runs they would attempt every now and then. With the expansion of their base they had begun a small R&D team that could keep them stocked on weaponry when they had grown low on their ammunition. They had used their supplies that were meant for their deployment missions to survive, eating rations and drinking the many canteens of water that lingered their walls. It didn’t take long to realize that there was little to no radiation in their area. It was then their commander had sent a squad out to investigate the sudden silence, and after a day where no response came in, there was little hope they would return alive. Down beneath in the bunker, Kayne had decided to create his own weaponry out of one his favored, having the resources to create a magnificent longsword made of 5160 Spring Steel, with some help from an ally, of course. He had traded his kevlar uniform for his now current attire (along with his military badge), and after strapping his blade to his back, set out to find anything out there that could lead to answers as to what all the world was around them now. ' ' 'It wouldn’t be long before stumbling upon the base of The Battalion, the soldiers recognizing the SAS symbol, and allowing him entrance to their home. Their current leader saw potential within the boy but felt conflict as to trust him so quickly. A series of tests were aligned that tested his wits, his brawn, and both physical and mental states. It was a grueling few months but after proving his worth time and time again, Kayne was initially accepted into the inner circle of the Battalion. With the skill boasted by this individual it would be squandered to simply have him as a foot soldier. It wouldn’t take long for them to begin attacking the machinery that entered their area of operations, blasting at them with the small pulse rifles that they had managed to take from the roaming patrols of U.S soldiers. It was during this time that the man who ran their organization was obliterated from the face of existence. As the next in line, Kayne had taken the mantle as the figurehead of The Battalion. ' Weaponry A 9mm CZ 75 SP-01, his initial weapon during his time as a hitman, Kayne carries this weapon as a last resort to his blade failing him. With a silencer attachment, he carries three clips of 9x19 115-grain FMJ rounds from the Blazer series. His longsword is his prime choice in weaponry when out in the field. The blade is double edged, is made of 5160 Spring Steel, and extends to 37 inches. He has a bandage-like cloth that wraps around the hilt and slightly around the base of the steel. He keeps it strapped to his back in a leather sheath by the bandages that are seen on the weapon. Category:Characters